


Never Play A Safe Card

by VeelaWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Albus Severus Potter, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: Dating a Malfoy is easy for Albus.Finding out that his dad is also dating a Malfoy is less easy.Sitting down for their first double date dinner™️ as a family is awkward.Sitting down for their first double date dinner™️ while Scorpius has a magical sex toy up his arse is both terrible and amazing.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Never Play A Safe Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbluemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/gifts).



> Prompt #13 by xbluemist: They're going out and Scorpius wants to/agrees to wear a vibrator/butt plug controlled by Al's wand. Details: Established relationship. Public orgasms. Awkward, funny situations caused by it. (For example, could be at some sort of family gathering, big or small/casual). 
> 
> Author’s Note: Thank you, E, for the beta.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Al. What if they find out? I’ll never be able to look my father in the eye again,” Scorpius whined, his plea muffled by the Knealze sitting on his face.

Salt Bae had been a cockblock the entire three weeks they’d owned him, and Albus wholeheartedly regretted naming the little bugger after his favourite seasoning based meme.

Scorpius was naked, fresh from the shower, laid out on their bed, in their room — _and_ James wasn’t home to complain about hastily put up silencing charms. Now was the perfect opportunity for a little pre-dinner orgasm swap, and Salt Bae was ruining everything. Albus sighed and looked down at the purple, magical buttplug in his hand, silently mourning the missed handjob.

“There are Portraits in the dining room,” Scorpius pointed out.

“So? There were a lot of Portraits in _Head Mistress McGonagalls’s_ office, but you wanted to go in there and suck my dick on graduation night! You licked my balls in the presence of Dumbledore, Scorp. I’m pretty sure he winked at me.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t complain. It was _different_.” Albus couldn’t see the pouting under Salt Bae’s fur, but he knew it was there.

Albus rolled his eyes and opened the top drawer of their bedside table, ready to drop the vibrating buttplug back in. Until Scorpius sat up quickly and slammed the drawer door shut.

“What are you doing? I already did all the cleansing spells for this,” he complained.

“Merlin!” Albus threw up his hands and inadvertently waved the purple silicone around. “First it’s your idea, then you think it’s bad and you don’t want to go through with it, and now you’re mad that I’m gonna listen and not shove it up your arse so you can jizz in front of our dads.”

His pouting was visible this time as Scorpius grabbed Albus by the wrist and pulled him closer to the bed. “I’m just nervous. And don’t say it like that, it sounds creepy. It’s exhibitionism and you like it, too.”

Albus fought a losing war against the blush rising on his face, his freckles nearly disappearing. “Well, obviously.”

++++++++++

Scorpius was cutting into his baked rosemary pheasant quiche so delicately if it weren’t for his flushed face and occasional hip shifts, one would never guess he had a magically controlled, vibrating buttplug lodged up his arse.

Albus waited until he’d taken his first bite to flick his wand, causing the low setting to spike up on high for three seconds before returning to a steady, silent-charmed hum.

Mr Malfoy’s brows still shot up when his son moaned loudly around the food in his mouth while Dad chewed on his asparagus, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with everyone. If they were to drag this out for the entire evening and make it through two more courses, Scorpius had to make an effort to be more subtle.

Scorpius gulped rather ungracefully before stabbing his food in what was surely meant to be a convincing manner, had he not missed his plate the first time. “Sorry, I haven’t had food this good in almost a month. I miss Blinky’s cooking. The magical infusion. We’re really shitty in the kitchen.”

“Hey,” Albus frowned, nearly drowned out by their parents.

“I thought you and Albus took a Muggle baking class over the summer last year,” Mr Malfoy said conversationally, while Dad coughed into his fist in a poor attempt at muffling his laughter.

Scorpius blinked and let his next bite hover just outside of his lips, seemingly caught by his own lie.

Albus smirked and gently sped up the rhythm of the vibrator’s pulsing before generously saving his boyfriend’s ass. “Yeah, a baking class. We made cookies. It’s not the same as cooking, and we worked with all Muggle equipment so there was also a learning curve to set us back. The apartment has all magical appliances, and Jamie leaves a mess everywhere. We’re trying the method of leaving his shit alone so he learns to pick up after himself, so the kitchen is pretty useless to us.”

Mr Malfoy turned and gave Dad _a look_ that was grumpily received. “James is a wizard. Cleaning up after oneself is not hard.”

Scorpius choked on his meal when the vibrations rattled _hard_ against his prostate.

Albus switched his wand from his left hand to his right, underneath the table, then gave Scorpius several firm pats on his back. “Chew slower, Scorp. We’re all eating dessert at the same time. Hoovering up your food won’t bring the cake out any sooner.”

“Cobbler,” Mr Malfoy corrected, his eyes keenly studying his son while he scribbled on a bit of parchment he had pulled from his jacket pocket. “Are you alright, Scorpius? You’re awfully quiet tonight.”

Scorpius swallowed and politely wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, a spitting imitation of Mr Malfoy. “I’m fine, Father, just a small headache. All that reading,” he excused, voice soft with what Albus knew was embarrassment.

His boyfriend loved the high of almost getting caught, but was nervous about how closely they toed the line sometimes. However, the comedown rush was always worth it. The _orgasms_ they shared afterward...

“You’re studying to be a Healer, right?” Dad asked like it wasn’t something Mr Malfoy probably bragged about on an hourly basis.

Scorpius shivered as the vibrations gradually increased, then nodded his head, his smile more of a wince than anything. “Yes, Mr Potter. With my OWLS I was able to get into the Healer program like I wanted to. Albus really helped me with my studying.” His boyfriend smiled sweetly even through his sexual adversities.

“You can call me, Harry,” he reminded. “Especially now that Draco and I are — well. Together.” Albus was going to sick up his quiche if he had to watch his dad and Mr Malfoy make moon eyes at each other all evening.

A prediction he immediately regretted when Mr Malfoy turned his gaze on Albus, that unnerving grey that felt like a constant Legilimens. “And what about you, Albus? My offer still stands. Your OWLS were also impressive enough to pursue your interested field. I have the time for a new apprentice now that Victoire has completed her studies.”

The sudden attention of everyone at the table, including the house-elf that had popped in to remove their empty plates, was nerve-wracking. His hand twitched without meaning to, which caused his wand and a pinch of — embarrassing — accidental magic to activate the small engorging charm on the buttplug.

Scorpius went breathless beside him as his right hand clamped down on Albus’ thigh, nails digging crescent moons into his skin through the fabric of his joggers. His chair rattled once due to the buck of his hips, and a hard squeeze let Albus know what was coming — his climax.

“Yes!” Albus shouted aggressively, slapping a hand on the tabletop in an unusual manner for him, anything to distract from Scorpius chiming in with a softer, “ _Yes_.”

Mr Malfoy startled at the noise, a belated smile blooming on his face once he realised they had an agreement. Dad looked befuddled but happy, his gaze shifting from person to person until they landed on Scorpius and narrowed.

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Scorpius whispered, his grip still tight as his orgasm ran its course.

“Absolutely,” Mr Malfoy agreed, the glint of his smile mischievous in a way that Albus didn’t like. It only spread to the small wrinkles around his eyes when the same house-elf popped back in with a familiar scrap of parchment, two plates of vegetarian lasagna, and two portions of the remaining dinner plates packed up and charmed to stay warm. “We’ll have to go out to celebrate next week. For a less inappropriate meal, if you two don’t mind.”

“What?” Scorpius gasped, colour high in his cheeks while his body stiffened up from the loose sprawl he’d been in.

“Uhm.” Albus licked his dry lips and nearly dropped his wand in his hurry to scoot his chair a few centimetres away from his boyfriend, self-conscious of how guilty he must look.

“Erm—” Dad’s brow furrowed while he dipped a garlic bread knot into a tiny dish of olive oil. “Is Italian not fit for celebrations?”

“Salazar,” Scorpius whimpered as he buried his face in his hands.

“Dad,” Albus groaned loudly before whispering a cleaning charm, the tip of his wand pointed so far to the left of Scorpius’ crotch that his work was useless.

“But you guys asked for Italian.”

“Harry, help me decant the next bottle of wine in the kitchen.” Mr Malfoy stood up from the table with his usual grace, the only wizard unfazed by the awkwardness the rest of them were drowning in. “I assume you boys don’t require an audience for your walk of shame to the Floo as well?”

“Wait, you’re leaving?”

“ _Now_ , Harry.”

It only took three impatient foot taps for Dad to follow Mr Malfoy out of the room with a parting, curious look thrown over his shoulder. It was almost three more minutes before Scorpius raised his head and looked at Albus with watery eyes. “This is _terrible_.”

“Because we got caught _and_ you came in your pants?” Albus tried to be sympathetic, but his attempt at holding his boyfriend’s hand only made him pull away with a shiver.

“ _No._ I’m almost ready to come again, Al,” he said with a desperate crack in his voice.

Fucking Merlin. They never ended the vibration spell on the buttplug. When he actually paid attention, Albus could see Scorpius was rolling his hips in uneven movements. He was probably miserable and overstimulated at this point. “Oh, shit.”

Scorpius palmed the damp bulge in the front of his cream trousers and rubbed himself off. “Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me,” he chanted under his breath.

Albus swallowed his saliva before he could choke on it and moved to straddle Scorpius, clumsily banging his elbow on the table in his haste to do as asked. Their tongues had only met when a moan was muffled between them as Scorpius jerked and spasmed underneath him.

“Finite,” Albus cast when they broke apart, his hand quickly moving to pet sweaty blonde hair as Scorpius shivered and came down from what looked like a painful second orgasm.

“Can we go home now?” Scorpius whispered, his teeth chattering. “I need to suck you and check my calendar. For next time,” he smiled, blue eyes completely unfocused and his expression dreamy.

“As long as our dads aren’t there,” Albus agreed.

Salt Bae was looking like a much more preferable bystander.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
